


Making Breakfast? [Chapter 13.1]

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Impa feels conflicted about her feelings towards Link and Zelda. Well, more like she wants to be the middle of a blonde sandwich. But she also has to be certain that their hero wants her. What better way to be sure than to get down and dirty when they're supposed to be making breakfast? Set during the start of chapter 13.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Making Breakfast? [Chapter 13.1]

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut mini fic. Set during a chapter this time. Like before, these smuts are not officially canon to the Ghostly Devotion story, but they absolutely can be. I'm trying to write it so it's as seamless a fit as possible, should you want it to be canon.

Impa huffed as she gathered the ingredients to make breakfast. She put everything on the counter and set a pan on the stove top, glancing back at the stairs and growing more irritated when he hasn't come down yet. She waited, tapping her sandal on the floor, unsure why she was so irritated that they were spending extra time with each other.

"Are you going to help me make breakfast or not, asshole!?" She yelled from downstairs, a few moments later she heard Zelda's bedroom door open then close. He smiled at her, reeling back when she turns away coldly and starts trying to crack eggs for the batter. She shatters the first one completely, slumping her shoulders.

He spoke hesitantly. "Are you okay, Impa?"

She looked back at him, unable to stop herself from glaring.

"Do either of you even care how I feel? I heard you talking to Zelda.. Speaking all that lovey dovey shit while I 'slept'."

He frowned, stepping closer to her. "Of course we care. Zelda loves you, you're her best friend."

She turned around, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Its just, you and Zelda have this.. connection, and I feel like I don't even compare. She's always thinking about you and talking about you." She looked away, exhaling shakily.

His hand cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Are you jealous of Zelda and I?"

Impa refused to make eye contact, staring at his chest.

"I don't know. Sometimes I listen to her talk about you, and I want her to shut up and act all love sick about me. And you.. you call her princess and act all gentlemanly with her, and I want you to talk to me like that." She grabbed his tunic, pulling him down, their lips barely an inch apart. "Is it so wrong to want you both?"

He watched her silently before cupping both of cheeks in his palms, closing the distance and kissing her deeply. She melted into the kiss, gripping his tunic so he couldn't pull away as they made out. Her free hand moved down, rubbing his crotch, he stilled then pulled back.

"W-we can't, Impa. Zelda and her father are both awake, and they're supposed to come downstairs to eat breakfast that we're supposed to be making right now." His hand rubbed her wrist gently to soothe her. "Plus we kinda made a mess last night.."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess, it would be pretty suspicious if they came down to a mess and no food." He nodded in agreement, kissing her again softly before pulling away. She smiled shyly then resumed trying to crack the eggs, feeling a little better but still conflicted.

She was scared Zelda wouldn't love her in the same way, or worse, hate her for harboring affection for her knight. Her thoughts then moved to him, wondering if he really wanted her or if he was leading her on to avoid hurting her. These conflicted feelings only made things worse for her, breaking another egg as she slumped her shoulders.

Seeing her struggle, he came around to help her, grabbing a couple eggs. "Let me."

She tried grabbing them from his hands, assuring him she should do it. They had a small tug of war before they ended up dropping them, the eggs cracking on the floor.

Impa moved to her hands and knees to scoop it up, as he knelt down. She looked up at, her eyes looking at his crotch then his face, silently asking for permission. "Please, I have to know that last night wasn't just a fluke. You said I wasn't just any girl, you were telling the truth right?" She hated feeling so vulnerable, able to hide it behind her happy-go-lucky attitude, but now, she was choking up, wanting the people she loved to want her just as much as she wanted them.

He glanced at the stairs, not hearing any doors open before nodding his head, giving her his consent, knowing she wouldn't proceed without it. Her hands made quick work of his pants, the cracked eggs on the floor quickly forgotten as she fished out his semi erect length. Impa shuddered and stroked it slowly, wanting to make it fully hard for her. She looked up at him, enjoying being under his heated gaze.

"Do you sleep at night, hero?" He groaned softly, eyebrow furrowing in confusion before shaking his head, her skillful hands on his member taking all his attention.

"That's a shame, I was dreaming all about this cock before I was so rudely awoken." Her dirty talk had him bucking his hips, growing even harder than before. Impa hummed in satisfaction, happy that she could make him react like that. She looked into his eyes before moving forward, taking half of his length into her warm wet mouth, he let out a strangled gasp, his hands gripping her silver hair.

"F-fuck!" He rocked his hips forward, careful not to push too deep and choke her.

Her heart fluttered, stroking the base of his cock that wasn't inside her mouth as she worked the rest, sucking hard and running her tongue along slowly. Every noise he made only spurned her on more, she tried taking it deeper before gagging, pulling back to catch her breath. He was breathing heavily, his throbbing cock slick with her saliva.

"Sorry hero, looks like I'll need a little more practice with this thing before I can deepthroat it." The word deepthroat had his cock visibly twitch. Her eyes lit up in glee as she tried again, bobbing her head in a steady rhythm, enjoying his surprisingly pleasant taste. What really got her going was when he groaned her name, pulling on her hair and guiding her head along.

"Impa.. your mouth feels so fucking good." He had to fight the urge to thrust his hips, nearly lost in the pleasure. She hummed in satisfaction, taking him deeper. He let out a shaky moan, closing his eyes.

If last night had gotten her hot and bothered, now her body was on fire. She nosily sucked his cock with renewed vigor, part of her wanting him to think about her when Zelda does this, and another part wanting Zelda to be with her, sucking him off together. Fuck, feelings were confusing. She pushed said emotions back down, cupping and rubbing his heavy balls, when suddenly his hand pushed down on the back of her head, not even realizing she had been an inch from taking the whole thing. She breathed through her nose, looking up at him shyly.

Everything about her drove him wild, those gorgeous adoring eyes, her flawless silver hair, and that damn Sheikah paint. He couldn't hold back, especially with the pleading look she gave him, wanting him to use her. He gripped a fistful of her hair before pulling back, then thrusting forward experimentally. Her throat made a wet squelching noise, but she didn't try to push back, if anything, she tried sucking his cock harder, looking at him innocently even with her mouth stuffed like this.

He couldn't take it anymore. He fucked Impa's mouth like a man possessed and she took her in stride, bracing her hands on his hips as she gagged. The sounds of choked moans and wet gagging filled the kitchen. He groaned and rocked his hips, slowing his movements. "I'm close Impa.."

When she heard that, she gripped his pants then pulling him forward, forcing him to bury his cock down her throat again. He choked out a moan, panting hard before thrusting again quickly, his balls slapping against her chin till he finally came, the first few loads pumping straight down her throat. He pulled back, leaving just the tip resting against her tongue, the rest of his orgasm pooling on her tongue.

"Oh Hylia, you were amazing Impa.." He pulled back slowly, she opened her mouth to show him seed pooled in her mouth before closing it, opening it again a second later to show her mouth empty, swallowing every drop. The sight was arguably the most arousing thing he's ever seen, nearly taking her right there and then before remembering they were supposed to make breakfast.

"Does that answer your question? I want you Impa, last night wasn't just some fling, and I'd never just toss you to the side." She nodded her head, moving up to kiss him.

Once they parted, she began to actually clean the dropped eggs, mixing the batter before turning to grin at him. "I'll probably be too full to eat once this is all done."

His cheeks lit up as he stammered to come up with a response, but she just smiled, feeling much more at peace about her feelings and reservations with him. "I'm messing with you, although, assuming your uhm, ghost jizz? doesn't kill me." He cringed at the name, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, forgetting himself in the moment.

"I'm sure you'll be fine.."

Impa hummed in acknowledgement, trying and failing to flip a crepe. "Hell of a way to go out, 'Young Sheikah woman found dead after sucking ghost dick' I can already imagine how proud my family would be" she finished with a sarcastic laugh, which quickly turned into real laughter when he joined in with a chuckle.

They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally he'd try to point out cooking tips but she ignored him, having way too much fun just being happy and cooking stress free. After several charred attempts she started to realize that she might not be as good of a cook as she thought.

She looked at him, seeing his normal stoic expression he usually wore.

"So, clearly, you got a thing for wayward Sheikah women." She began, his eyes narrowing in suspicion before shaking his head.

"Sheikah woman. Singular. Just you, Impa." She blushed then huffed.

"Just answer the questions with yes or no!" He rolled his eyes then nodded his head. She smiled then continued.

"You've felt this body when you groped me last night. I work out a fair bit, I'm toned, right?" Impa poured more better into the pan. He eyed her suspiciously but nodded regardless, still keeping his straight face.

She hummed. "And Zelda, let's face it, she's kinda a shut in book worm, but she's more full than me, rounded out. You've seen those leggings she tries to squeeze into, she's too embarrassed to admit she's got a spank able heart shaped ass."

He glared, a faint blush forming on his cheeks but he refused to break, realizing her game. He nodded slowly in confirmation, always catching himself staring at her ass from time to time.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No point in denying it, I've stared too." That got the reaction she wanted, his eyes flickering to the stairs.

"But what you really want, is this toned body and that soft body ontop of eachother, kissing, touching, and *fucking*." She looked him dead in the eye, relishing the way he squirmed. "And you want to be in the middle of that, don't you? Two girls that are complete opposites of eachother worshipping your fat cock." The smell of a burning crepe drew her attention, she swore then took it out of the pan. Looking back up she realized she got him, he had a lustful haze in his eyes, gripping the counter hard.

"Hm, for a hero you're pretty perverted." She reached for the batter while looking at him to see his reaction, knocking it to the floor as she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well that's karma." She grabbed some paper towels, moving down to her hands and knees to clean it up when she felt his hands on her hips. 'Oh, I'm an idiot' she realized. 'I just turned his dial up to 11 and flashed him my ass.'

Impa looked over her shoulder to see his erect cock already free, grinding hard between the crack of her shorts. His hands stopped at the top of her shorts, waiting for permission. Her heart was pounding, never having gone this far with anyone, she nodded her head slowly, quietly whispering for him to be gentle. Her shorts and panties were pulled down quickly, she looked away in embarrassement, feeling his gaze roam along her backside.

While her ass wasn't as round as Zelda's, it was toned to perfection, still enough to fit in the palm of his hand and then some. Shd was already soaked, silver peach fuzz framing her puffy pussy. Impa looked back at him nervously. "I didn't think any of those would happen otherwise I would've shaved or somethin'."

He was so damn hard, especially with the sight infront of him, but he cared more about her self esteem, leaning across her body to kiss her. "You look amazing as you are, Impa. You don't need to try and pretty yourself up for me." Their tongues interlocked, he angled his hips, prodding her entrance. She broke the kiss to let out a quiet moan.

"Are you sure about this? Give me the word and I'll stop."

Impa glared back at him, fury like he's never seen. "I swear to Hylia if you stop I'll kill you again, you don't get to say all that affectionate shit then not fuck me senseless!"

He gripped her jaw, kissing her to distract her as he sunk in slowly. She let out adorable whimpers into the kiss, as he let her adjust every couple of inches. "You feel so good Impa.." He kissed her jaw, she felt like her heart was going to explode, in a good way, melting under his praise.

"D-damn right, I do hero. Now fuck me, please." She added with a needy whine.

He didn't need to be told twice, holding onto her hips as she pulled back slowly then sunk in deep, hissing in pleasure at how she clamped down around him. "Don't make too much noise, or we'll get caught."

Impa shoved her hips back, reaching between her legs to rub her clit. "No promises." She moaned shakily.

He fucked her slowly at first, but once she had gotten used to him, she begged him to go faster, moaning loud enough that her had to cover her mouth. Her rutted her desperately, wanting her to feel good as possible as she moaned into his palm. Her hand worked feverishly on her clit, the thrill of potentially being caught any second only adding to her enjoyment. It wasn't long before she came, her pussy clamping around his cock like a vice, he nearly came, gritting his teeth as he fought back the urge.

"That's it, Impa, cum for me." He spanked her ass, she yelped and gasped, hissing in pain, giving him a half hearted glare at best. She pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts, their flesh slapping together and her stifled moans made him worried they'd get caught. He bite down on her neck to muffle his own noises, his hand finding it's way into her silver hair as he gave it a tug.

Impa knew this was a reckless idea, but she couldn't care less, moaning eagerly as he claimed her and took her virginity. She wanted to get caught, mostly so she could invite Zelda to join them, the thought driving her over the edge again thanks to his relentless pounding. He squeezed her ass, his thrusting becoming uneven. His was in heaven, but be couldn't last much longer.

"Impa, fucking hell, is it a safe day?"

She twisted half of her body to look back at him, she reached her arm behind his back to grip a fistful of his dirty blonde hair, pulling him into a hot and rough kiss, pulling back an inch to answer him. "Let's find out."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he couldn't stop himself, kissing her again desperately, moaning her name into the kiss as he came inside her, rocking his hips before pulling her hips flush against his. Their tongues mingled together lazily, she was spent and sweaty and sore in a mostly good way. The added warmth from his orgasm inside her made her shudder. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing and enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. Eventually he had to pull out, blushing at way her reddened pussy gaped and leaked his seed, be pulled her shorts back up and helped her to her feet, kissing one last time.

"I'll clean up the mess, you finish breakfasts, okay?"

Impa nodded tiredly, too spent to really care about arguing. As he finished cleaning up the spilt batter, he noticed she was still burning crepes from the second batch.

"I thought you'd be a better cook without any distracting thoughts." He chuckled in amusement.

Impa scowled. "Fine! You think you can do it better!? I'd love to see you try!"

He rolled his eyes then motioned for her to swap spots with him. She sat on her legs with her ass facing out, not wanting to put any pressure on it after the pounding she just received. She watched him confidentially pour batter onto the pan, waiting a bit before flipping it effortlessly, waiting again and setting the perfectly cooked crepe on plate before adding more batter.

Impa watched with wide eyes. "Bullshit, you can cook!? Why have you been just standing there watching me and criticising me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Well that's beca-"

Impa cut him off. "Oh, I get it. Just admiring the view eh? Fuckin' perv."

He opened his mouth to speak before hearing Zelds creeping down the stairs. He flipped the next crepe before shooting Impa a look.

"Yup, you caught me."

Impa recoiled, not expecting him to play her game. "Eh?!" She blushed, looking away and crossing her arms, huffing in indignation. "Knew it, wait till Zelda finds you're just a pervert."

Zelda finished walking down the stairs, not hiding her steps this time. "Till I find out what?"

He looked back at her knowingly, already figuring she was eavesdropping. Impa on the other hand refused to look at him. "That he's an asshole." She quickly changed the subject. "How'd the talk go?"


End file.
